Jazz and Dave
Jazz and Dave A themed pub crawl which began in the backwaters of Cambridge, but has now become popular among students all over Cambridge. History Devised by idealists James Welland and David Holding who wanted to create a “People’s Pub Crawl” in which members of the public were asked to join the event. The name relates to the famous duo Chas and Dave who delighted fans with their songs. The primary reason of the pub crawl was to celebrate the birthdays of the founders, but the light-hearted spirit and infectious humour that goes with the rules has caused many to adopt the themed pub crawl as an everyday event. The Three Quests 1. Easter Egg Hunt: The notoriously difficult Jazz and Dave Easter Egg Hunt. This consists of the members of the pub crawl searching for hidden Cadbury Creme Eggs within the various pubs along the route (see route). 2. Spot the difference: The members of the pub crawl will be challenged to tell the difference between two people who might be organising the pub crawl. The concept is that they will be too drunk to tell which one is which. The winner will be awarded 1 Cadbury's Creme Egg. 3. Pin the tail on the Gilly: A mystery member of the group will have a tail pinned on him/her and the winner of this competition will win the satisfaction of completing the task. Rules *The host/hosts must be called Jazz and/or Dave. *One member of the Pub Crawl must be named “Sungjae” which is said to have links to the popular character of “Timmy” in the South Park cartoon. During the night, the member of the group who has been allocated the name must be subjected to shouts of “Sungjae”. *Members of the public should be invited to join the event during the evening. *A finish line must be drawn on the pavement at the end of the pub crawl. *People who do not finish the pub crawl due to extraneous circumstances e.g. exams the next day or accidental drowning, must be commended for their participation. *Competitive drinking is not an option, it is a law. Route The traditional route is in the shape of a swan on a map and of course takes place in Cambridge City. The following is the list of pubs on the crawl in order: *The Maypole *The Mitre *The Baron of Beef *Bar Haha! *Slug and Lettuce *Sauce *The Cow *The Bath House *The Eagle *The Snug Bar *The Lawyers Wine and Oyster Bar *The Volunteer However as it's a themed pub crawl, any route is acceptable as long as twelve pubs are visited. Tradition and Lore It has been said that the Jazz and Dave Pub Crawl is simply a farce to make large amounts of money for Jazz and Dave. This has not been confirmed and is unlikely considering the cost of the many Cadbury's Creme Eggs required for the quests. Morals If somebody acquires a free pint; immediately another one must be bought so that both pints can be given to Jazz and Dave. Advertising One method of advertising the pub crawl has been themed text messages each night informing potential "crawlers" of information on the pub crawl and tips of how to survive the night. This has been warmly received and often followed up by a poster campaigns, subliminal messaging and musical theatre. External Links Cambridge Pubs King's College Cambridge Queen's College Cambridge Corpus Christi College Cambridge Pub Crawl Union